Feeling Like a Woman Again
by Linda McWray
Summary: Can Bishop be the end to Storm's dating slump?


Feeling Like a Woman Again by Linda McWray Chapter 1 ------------------------------------------------- As everyone exited the hanger, Bishop came up behind Storm as they made their way through the wide hallway that opened up into the Living Room. "What would you like to do tonight Ororo?" 

Storm shivered as she turned to listen to his low masculine voice roll her name off his tongue. It sounded wonderful to her. "I do not know Bishop, maybe a movie and dinner, whatever you like," she said with a smile. 

"Fine, I know a great place that serves the best Italian food this side of Italy." He grinned down to her. "You do like Italian?" 

Storm and Bishop paused at the bottom of the stairs as they watched a very well dressed Warren and Betsy descending the stairs. Everyone else disbursed in all directions intent on unpacking and getting dressed for a night out after their long mission. 

Warren and Betsy nodded as they walked by them. They were bickering to each other, something about a stove, as they went to sit down. He sat in the middle of the couch, patting his hand beside him for her to join him. She went to the opposite end of the couch, folded her arms and crossed her legs. Warren slapped his hand over his eyes and shook his head. Evidently he was in hot water with Betsy again. 

Bishop and Storm turned their attention back to one another. "Why yes, I do. It is my favorite." 

"Great, can you be ready in about an hour from now?" He swung his duffle bag to the opposite shoulder. The strap momentarily caught on his long black curly tresses. He lifted the strap long enough to pull his hair loose then shake it back down his back. 

Storm was confused. Why did she suddenly notice everything about him, she hadn't before or had she? He was Bishop, Remy's adopted child from an alternate future, time-displaced and stuck in their reality. But he was also very tall, very dark, very handsome with the body that would shame Adonis. 

"Storm?" 

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something." She blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor below her feet. 

"O.K ..... I'll meet you back here." He regarded her expression before he turned to trot up the steps. She did not look like she was going to back out, he had been sure that she would by now. Not that he wanted her to, but Storm was a tough cookie. She'd devoted all her time and energy to the X-Men, they were her life. With the exception of Remy, she pretty much stayed to herself. She rarely show any emotion, mainly because her powers reacted to whatever her mood was. If she was happy, there would be blue skies and birds singing. If she was sad, the clouds would form and rain would fall unrelenting. If she was mad, the sky would turn angry and violent. Lightning and hail would pelt the earth. So he understood why she was the way she was. 

She watch him ascend the steps covertly. Like poetry in motion. This could get interesting. She smiled as she followed him. 

It had been a long time since Storm had actually went out on a date. Not since her failed relationship with Forge had she even contemplated male companionship again. The thought of him and how he had burnt her had soured her on men for a long time. 

Even though she'd been asked out several times since then, she'd always turned whoever it was down. "So what made me accept Bishop's invitation?" She said as she ascended the steps to her loft. 

It was Bobby's job to water her plants when she was away, she just hoped he'd remembered. Storm turned the knob to open her door, sure all her plants would be wilting by now, to her relief, they weren't. She smile as she examined and cooed to each lovely green leaf and bloom. "I will have to thank him later." 

Her reflection caught her attention in the full length mirror. She paused to look at herself. Dressed in her gray combat fatigues with it's thigh high boots and tight leather bodice. Her hair was cut short in back but long in front. Cutting it had been an impulse. It was a lot of trouble to maintain long, especially since it was white. She cocked her head to the side as she continue to study it. It was thick and cost a fortune in shampoo to keep clean, but she missed it and couldn't wait until it grew back down her back. 

She turned away from the mirror, All this self absorption is a waste of time. "I had better start getting ready." 

Professor Xavier had the loft modified for her special since she preferred to water her plants naturally with rain water. With no room for anything outsides a small laboratory, she also would shower the same way. The ceiling had been constructed to electronically open up to the heavens and the floor had been replaced with a draining grid. 

She pressed the button on the wall panel near the door. The ceiling open to her as she began to undress pulling off her boots, unzipping the bodice and peeling off the accompanying pants that completed the ensemble. She did not wear underwear under her uniform. As tight as it was, every line would show. So she'd, along with the other women on the team, had opted to go bare underneath their suits. It took some getting use to, but the effect was worth it. 

Storm positioned herself in the middle of the room and called on her powers, "Rain heed my command!" A small cloud formed above her. It shook and rumbled, then it released one drop, then another, then another. It started to rain at a steady pace but only where she stood. 

The water pelted her hair slick to her scalp. Pellets cascaded down on her, flowing between her breast, rolling down her body, further down her back off her buttocks, further still down her thighs, pass her knees, the back of her calves to her feet and down in to the drainage grid on which she stood. 

Her brown skin slick with rain glinted in the light of the moon and the artificial dim light of the room. She grabbed a large piece of soap from a near by shelf and began rubbing it all over her body. It felt wonderful. Her nipples responded with the contact as she left a trail of soap suds wherever she touched. How I miss that. -------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 2 

Bishop waited for Storm in the living room of the mansion. She was not late, he had gotten ready earlier than expected. He did not want to run the risk of missing her or worse, keeping her waiting. 

As he sat there nervously strumming his right hand's fingers on his right knee, Bishop reflected on how much his life had changed within the last year or so. Before that time, he would have never dreamed of leaving the mansion unguarded, except for the usual alarm systems that were in place, for any reason. His whole existence was based on the fact that he'd come here to stop the betrayal of the X-Men, his heroes. He visibly shook as he remembered how, for so many years he thought Gambit had been the culprit, when in fact it had been Professor Charles Xavier himself. How in the world could I have thought such of thing of Remy? The very man who had taken Shard and I in and raised us as his own when no one else cared. He sunk lower on the couch, covering his eyes with his hands. "Aw, I'll never be able to repay him or thank him enough," he said. 

"Are you all right Bishop," asked Storm from mid way up the steps. 

"What?" He dropped his hands, sat up to looked at her from head to toe. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a sky-blue mid drift blouse that tied below her breast, a short white leather jacket and a pair of the cleanest tennis shoes he'd ever seen. "Yes Storm, I'm fine," he finally said as he smiled back at her. 

She continued down the steps towards him as he stood to greet her. Storm smiled as she notice that Bishop had fore gone his usual X-Men attire for a change. He was dressed quite smartly in a pair of black baggy-style dress pants, silk charcoal gray shirt with a very nice black fold-over lapel short leather jacket and black snake skin boots. His hair was pulled back into a thick ponytail away from his face. Nice. 

"Is everyone else gone?" She asked. 

"All but Rogue and father." 

"Really," she arched her brows in mock surprise. "I wander what part did Gambit play in arranging that?" 

Bishop laugh as he motioned for her to lead out of the house. "I don't know. I try to steer clear of father's 'little arrangements.' " 

She opened the front door of the mansion and stepped out. He followed close behind, locking the door as he exited. 

"That might be for the best." She laughed as she thought of her black/red eyed friend. He was always up to something or had some kind of ulterior motive for most everything he did or said, even if it meant just getting a rise out of a person, he'd do it or say it. 

Bishop pause as he open the side entrance to the garage to let Storm in. Transportation. She might not like riding in a truck. I should've borrowed Remy's sports car or Warren's sedan. "I hope you don't mind riding in my a truck Ororo?" He asked. 

"Mind? Why would I mind?" She saw a nervous look in his face. "Bishop....relax." 

He dropped his gaze to the ground in front of him, "I'm trying, but ..." he raised his gaze to look at her again..."it's not easy when a guy is out with a woman as beautiful and graceful as you are ... Ororo Munroe." 

She blushed. Storm walked up to him and placed her hands on his arm that was crooked in his jacket side pocket. "Thank you, but do not try so hard. I'm just as nervous as you are, even though I do not show it. Besides, I love what you've done with the truck and would be honored to be seen in it." She said looking up into his deep brown eyes. 

He looked down at her. For some reason, her words comforted him. He was still nervous but the apprehension was now gone. "Thanks Storm, that helps," he said as he rested his hand on one of hers that laid on his arm. 

They walked in silence the rest of the way to his truck that was parked in the garage on the opposite end. The garage lights reflected on the top and sides of it. The beautiful vehicle was Bishop's pride and joy. A black full-size 4X4 Toyota. It wasn't one of the new models. She remember hearing him tell Gambit that he preferred the lines of this particular model to the new ones. With huge thick tires, it was trimmed tastefully in silver at every possible place. A ram bar, light bar that outlined the shape of the lights topped off with dark tinted windows, sunroof and side rails, it was indeed an eye catcher to everyone that saw it. 

Bishop never let a spec of dust get near it. Storm had mused that Bishop had inherited his love of automobiles from Gambit because some traits were not necessarily genetic. 

He followed her to her side to unlock the door for her as she watched. The actual height of the truck was well over three feet tall from the ground. It was going to take effort for her to climb up into it. Bishop opened the door for her, then stepped back in case she needed help getting in. She grabbed the side sissy bar, placed one foot on the running board and pulled up. She must not have had good footing or her shoe bottom was slick, because her foot slipped. "Oh!" 

Bishop was instantly there, catching her around her bare waist. "I gotcha!" he said from behind her as the back of her landed solid against his chest. Time stood still for Storm in that instant. He held her maybe a second longer than he should, then again maybe not. "Are you all right?" He asked with concern. 

Storm tried to catch her breath, but it was getting harder for her to breathe. "I am fine ....Thank you." 

"Don't thank me, I figured the truck was too tall for you to try to get in by yourself." He hoisted her up into the seat. She dropped her gaze as she slid her legs around to allow him to shut the door. It closed with a definite "thunk." 

He came around to the driver side, unlocked and got in beside her then shut his door. "From now on, I don't want you to try to get in and out of this thing by yourself, O.K?" he looked at her seriously as he waited for her to answer. 

"Yes Bishop," she pretended a docile tone and attitude. 

His expression broke into a huge laugh as he concentrated on starting the truck. ---------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 3 

It was decided that the dinner would come first, since it was well after 8:00 p.m. by now and neither Storm nor Bishop had eaten. 

The restaurant was a quaint little family run business that went by the name of Rotelli's. It was located in an out of the way area near the lake, about twenty-five miles east of Salem Center. To Storm, it had a familiar old world charm with it's red-checked table cloths, curtains, burning wax candles and waiters and waitresses dress in festive Italian costume. 

A round woman, that Bishop told Storm was known as Mama Rotelli, showed them to a corner booth, away from the rest of the customers. She bustled back and forward until she had placed their water, silverware and napkins on the table in front of them. Then to Storms surprise, she grabbed Bishop by the jaw and pinch him. He looked totally embarrassed by it. Storm couldn't help but smile. 

The booth they sat at had a full view of the lake. The moon shown down on the water in a way that made the lake look like it was covered in diamonds. The sight of it took Storms breath away. 

She decided to get more comfortable, so she took off her jacket. Bishop whistle under his breath and looked away. "Am I making you uncomfortable Bishop?" 

He turned back to her, "Who me? Nah." She knew he was lying because he started tapping his foot in nervous agitation. 

"Why do not you get comfortable too?" She reasoned. 

"Good idea." Even though the booth they sat at was of good size, Bishop was a very large man. He stepped out of the booth to take his jacket off. 

Storm did not care how it looked, she couldn't help but openly stare at him. He's magnificent from head to toe, just look at him. She watch every move, every muscle as he pulled the jacket off, folded it and sat back down. Now it was her time to whistle under her breath and look away. 

A middle aged man, that Bishop told her was Papa Rotelli, brought them their menus. He slapped Bishop hard on the back a winked in her direction before he left. 

Storm gave Bishop a side ways look. 

"The Rotelli's are very protective of their regular customers. They sort of think of them as an extended family." He let his eyes drop to the table. "As you can see they are very happy I finally brought in a date." He said shyly. 

"How sweet." She reached over and patted his arm. "That is so nice Bishop." 

"Yeah." He played with his napkin that was in front of him. "But sometimes it can be a bit embarrassing." Then he picked up the menu. "Ready to order?" 

"Yes, shall we?" She took her hand from his arm and did likewise with the menu. She smiled as she lowered her head to see what was on the menu that she wanted. 

"How did you like your vegetable lasagna Ororo?" said Bishop. 

"It was fantastic. The best I have ever eaten," she said as she dotted her napkin on both corners of her mouth. "How was you steak?" 

"Broiled to perfection," he smiled. "Would you like dessert?" 

"No...no I could not. I am already going to have to do double time in the gym tomorrow to offset the lasagna." 

He smiled, "Now don't tell me you have to exercise?" 

"Of course I do. Can not have any unsightly bulges in our uniforms," she laughed. 

"Ain't that the truth." He returned her laughter as he reached over to where he'd laid his jacket to pulled out his wallet. Storm got her wallet from inside her jacket that was on the back of her chair. 

"What are you doing?" He asked as he laid down the amount of their bill plus a generous tip. 

"I am paying for my share of the meal." 

"No you aren't." 

"Yes I am." 

"No you aren't." 

"Yes I am." 

"No ... you ... aren't." 

"Why not? I helped ate it did I not?" She reasoned. 

"I'm sorry Ororo, I'm from the old school. I asked you out, therefore the check is my responsibility. Please, I insist," he explained. 

"All right you win." She put the wallet back into her jacket pocket. "But next time, I will ask you and I will pay," she batted her eyes at him. 

He started to protest but knew it would show his logic was flawed. "Agreed." Then it hit him what she'd just said, "Next time." 

"Next time? ... You mean you'd go out with me again Ororo?" His heart stood still for her answer. 

She lowered her gaze and blushed, "Yes Bishop, I would." 

Great, I can breathe now. He smiled. 

Papa Rotelli came out of the kitchen, playing a violin. He played a slow sad love song that had everyone silent as they watched and listened to the haunting melody. He walked from table to table, pausing at every one. The song was so beautiful that when he'd leave a table, the couples would either kiss or hold hands. He save their table for last and all eyes were on them as he played the song to its end. They both was caught of in the spell of the notes as she reached for his hand and he reached for hers on the table. They stole looks at each other like a couple of school age kids. When Papa finished his song, the room erupted in applause, breaking the spell they were under. Bishop quickly took his hand from Storm's as they watched Papa bow in one direction then the other. 

When he spoke, his voice was thick, "Are you ready to leave?" 

"Yes," she said shyly as she began to rise. 

"Allow me." Bishop rose from his chair to come behind Storm. He pulled her chair out farther from the table as she stood, then pushed it back out of her way. Then he held her jacket up so she could slip it on her shoulders. 

"Thank you." 

"You are quite welcome." He said from behind her. "This way." He motioned for her to go in front of him to the exit, while he pulled his jacket on. "I'll say my good-byes to the Rotelli's. I'll meet you by the truck." 

"O.K." she nodded and left him in the restaurant. I bet they are going to pick at him something awful. I bet he does not want me to see it. Storm stole a look through the front door's window. Sure enough, the Rotelli's had covered him, shaking his hand, hugging him and kissing his jaw. "Poor Bishop." She smiled. Storm turned back to continue her walk the rest of the way to the truck. 

It did not take him long to join her. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said to her as he unlocked her door side. 

"Nonsense, I'm fine," she told him as he opened the door and hoisted her up into her seat. "Did they rib you a lot?" She smiled. 

He smiled up at her from where he stood, "Yeah, you know they did," he chuckled then shut her door. 

Storm watched him walk around to his side of the truck. He unlocked his door, climbed in and shut it back securely. "Which movie would you like to see?" He asked as he placed the key in the ignition. 

"A movie?" 

He turned his attention to her when he'd started the truck. "You don't want to go to a movie? Are you tired? I can take us home if you like?" 

"No Bishop of course not, I am fine." She patted him on his leg. His eyes dropped to where her hand rested. He looked at her and swallowed hard. 

She smiled at him then took her hand away. "No I only meant that maybe we could do something else like maybe drive down to the beach for a walk or something to that nature?" 

Bishop did the math in his head. O.K. That's another half hour drive. That will give us more time to get to know each other. Works for me. "Oh, sure Ororo, whatever you like," he said as he pulled the truck out of its parking space, headed for the main road. "The beach it is." ------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 4 

Parental Guidance Suggested for Reading this Section 

They both sat in the truck watching the surf roll and break against the beach's shore. Storm marveled at how sureen and lovely everything was. Bishop had hardly said a word during the long drive to the beach. It was like he was trying to figure out something. He had parked the truck in one of the spaces across the highway from the beach and killed the engine. 

The silence was deafening to Storm, "Come on," she said as she opened her door to get out. 

"Wait, remember our agreement." He hurriedly jumped out of his door then ran to the other side to hers before she could try to get out on her own. 

He put his hands around her waist and lifted her out onto the pavement. "You know I can get down by myself Bishop. I can call on my powers to send a short burst of wind under my feet to lower me down." 

"I know but this way is more fun." He smile down at her. 

That statement held a lot of meaning for her. Maybe he is catching on? She reached down and began undoing her sneakers. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

She continued to pull off her sneakers and her socks. "I am going to walk on the beach. Are not you coming with me?" She said as she rolled the bottom of her pant's leg up. Storm tossed her shoes on back of the truck's bed. 

He hesitated before he leaned against the truck to pull one boot off. "I don't know if I'm going to like having sand between my toes," he said as he reached down to pull off the other one. 

"Do not worry, you can wash them in the ocean," she told him as he placed both his boots and socks on the back of the truck with hers. 

She waited until he bend down to roll his pants leg up like hers when she said, "Race ya!" Storm took off in a full sprint only pausing to check the traffic, then she was running up the beach. 

He quickly looked up, "Hey!" He took off after her. "You cheated!" He yelled to her. 

Storm had a good lead, but the deep sand had slowed her down. His long legs soon caught up with her. "EEEeee!" She screamed as he grabbed her arm then turned her around to face him. 

"You cheated." He grinned down to her, catching his breath. 

"I know," she laughed as she tried to catch hers. 

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" He said to her. 

She gave him an innocent look from beneath thick dark lashes, "Yes," she breathe. 

Her mood puzzled him, so he released her. She did not move at first, she just looked at him. Then as if deciding something, "You promised me a walk." She started walking toward the upper end of the beach's shoreline. 

Have I missed something? Is she giving me signals? or am I seeing things that I want to see? He thought as he watched her stroll in front of him. I'd better catch up to her. 

She turned to the side when he trotted up next to her. They walked at a steady pace, side by side in silence, listening to the sound of the surf as waves rose and broke parallel to them. Every now and again she'd look at him and evey so often he'd look at her. 

The beach itself was fairly desserted, especially up on this end. You could hear an occassional car pass in the distance but otherwise it was secluded. 

Bishop's nerves were wore to a frazzle by the time they'd walked about two or three miles from the truck. Enough! This is TORTURE!! "Storm?" He stopped walking. 

"Yes Bishop what is it?" She paused, then turned to face him. "Call me Ororo, I like to hear the way my name rolls off your tongue." 

Woe! That's loaded. "Tell me ... Tell me ... what is it you're trying to get me to say or feel. I know it is something, you've been playing me like a fiddle all night." She smiled at his analogy. "But I don't know which way to turn or what to do? I've never been on a real date before! All of this is new to me!" He walked up to stand directly in front of her. "What am I suppose to do?" He grabbed her by her upper arms. "Please tell me!" His frustration was evident in his tone as he spoke. 

"Do?" She looked up at him. "You do whatever comes natural Bishop. There is no set plan, no exact recipe. You do what you feel, that is what is natrual." 

"You can't mean that," he shook his head from side to side. "Because I have the overpowering urge to..." he pulled her a step closer to him. 

"To what?" She urged him on. 

He shook his head again, the temptation was too great, "This!" He said as he gathered her in his arms. 

Storm went willingly. She'd been trying all night to get this kind of response out of him. She knew that his hesitation came from his respect for her as an X-Man, but she wanted him to see her for more than that. 

He pulled her roughly against his chest as he lowered his mouth to hers. She placed her arms upon his shoulders to help pull herself up to him. She strained up on her tiptoes to reach him with her mouth as he groaned with satisfaction at the final contact. 

It felt wonderful to finally be seen through a man's eyes as a woman again. All the years of denial and restraint poured out of Storm in the kiss she shared with Bishop. 

He continued to explore her mouth with his in a whirlwind of emotion and passion. Never had he felt so relieved to have done something in all his life. All night long she had baited him for this, but he did not want to scare her, so he waited until the overtones were unmistakable and she'd practically asked him to do this. 

He molded her to him repositioning his hands on her back to pull her closer. She responded with a sigh of surrender as he cocked his head to one side to go deeper into her mouth. She moaned with agreement bringing her arms down to let her jacket slip to the ground around her feet. 

He pulled away from her mouth to rain kisses over her closed eyes, forehead, jawline then down her neck. 

"Oh, Bishop ..." she whispered as he took her mouth again. 

She placed her hands inside his jacket. He felt solid and warm. She pushed her hands up about his shoulders, sliding his jacket off of him. He dropped his arms long enough for it to fall to the ground behind him. Then he pulled her back to him. 

She began massaging her hands over his arms, shoulders then his massive chest. The material of his shirt was in her way, so she reached up, unbuttoning it so she could feel more of him. He stopped her mid way so he could finish doing it for her. It fell in a heap on top of his jacket behind him. 

"Ororo," he moaned as she continued to explore him with her hands. His skin was smooth to her touch. His chest, arms and abdomen strained and rippled with every move he made. Every muscle, every line was pure perfection that only enticed her more. He felt wonderful to Storm, totally male and for the time being, he was all hers. 

He took his mouth away from hers to explore her ear lobe and the sensitve area behind her ear. It made her shiver with desire as he sucked and nibbled. "Bishop," she moaned as he continued to trail a path down the side of her neck, still further down between her clevage of her blouse that was opened at the collar. 

Storm let her head fall back as he held her in his arms at the base of her spine. She untied the knot at the bottom of her blouse. Then she undid the buttons to let it fall to the ground along with her jacket. 

All she could see was the top of his curly black head as he kissed and licked the crest of her heaving breast that was exposed from behind her bra's top. He slid her straps off her shoulders as his head went further and further down on her. She held him there with her hands in his hair, urging him to not stop. 

He raised his head to look at her with desire soaked eyes. She was tilted back slightly with her head leaned back away from him. Her eyes closed, her mouth parted in a sigh, her hair gently blowing in the wind, she was beautiful, wonderful and special to him. I can't do this! It's not enough! I want more! Damn!! What a time to be noble! 

He was going to have to stop this, no matter how hard it was. He knew she deserved better than rolling around in the sand on a public beach. It would probably brake him in two, but he knew what he had to do. "Ororo, ... we'...ve ... we've ... got to stop," he finally got out between kisses as he leaned her back up against him. 

"What?" She complained. "Why?" She continued to let her hands feel his chest as she trail a path with her mouth everywhere her hands had been. He dropped his head back as she took one of his nipples in her mouth and bit it. Boy! She's making it hard for me to think clearly. 

"We....we...we can't do this, like this, please," he begged as he pulled her off of him to look at her. 

Storm looked up at him. His expression was of concern and confusion. "All...all...all right, Bishop. If ... if ... that is what you want." She pushed back a little from him. 

He shook his head, No. "It's not what I want but it is the right thing to do under the circumstances." 

"Yes, whatever you say." She dropped her head in embarrassment and hurt. She turned away from him before he could see the tear that threatened to roll down her cheek. It did just that as she reached down to get her blouse and jacket from the sand. He did not notice it because he was busy shaking the sand out of his shirt and jacket to put them back on. 

They dressed in silence. It took Bishop longer because he had more buttons than Storm. She waited for him to finish, staring out over the ocean. What had I done wrong? Am I that out of practice. Does he not want me? Where did I fail? All these questions played in her head over and over as clouds began to form and cover the beautiful diamond sky. 

Bishop looked up to the sky, "Looks like rain." Then he focused his gaze on the woman in front of him. "Ororo, are you ready?" She didn't answer. "It's time we headed back to the truck," he told her as he walked up behind her. 

"Oh, sure Bishop." She turned without another word towards the truck. 

This woman was a complete puzzle to him. One minute she's regal, the nexted she's angry throwing lightning bolts at'cha, the nexted she's panting with pleasure. What am I getting into? He heard another voice in his head. I don't know, but Damn it sure looks like fun. He smiled to himself. 

Storm did not say a word all the way back to the truck. He tried to engage her in conversation, but nothing work. All he could figure is that he must have made her mad some how? 

When they'd finally gotten back to the truck, he unlocked her door and prepared to help her in. She stopped him before he could get close. A powerful burst of wind caught her. It blew his hair up about his shoulders, as it carried her inside the cab to her seat. Then it was gone. 

Well now he was really puzzled. Now I know she's mad, but what about? 

He got their shoes from the back truck bed before he got in. Once he was situated in the truck, he handed her, her shoes and socks. She took them, but kept her head turned toward the window. 

"Ororo?" he looked at her. 

"Please Bishop, I do not wish to talk." She continued to stare out the side window. 

"All right." He started the truck, putting it in gear. "Fine," was all he said as he wheeled the truck in the direction that would carry them back to Xavier's School for the Gifted. ---------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 5 

By the time they'd driven half way back to the mansion, the rain was coming down in sheets. The change in the atmosphere was strange to Bishop because he could've sworn that the local news stations had forecast clear weather for the next four days for a 100 mile area. It must be Storm. He reasoned. 

She hadn't said two words to him since they'd left the beach. She would either shake her head or nod to answer him. Eventually he gave up on trying to talk to her at all. 

He paused briefly at the front gate to reset the alarm system before he continued to drive the truck into the garage and park it. 

He killed the engine, but neither one of them made a move to get out of the truck. They sat there listening and watching the rain as it came down outside the garage. 

He finally looked at Storm, "Ororo talk to me, please. Don't you think I've suffered enough? Tell me what did I do to make you so unhappy?" 

She still never looked around or said a word to him. 

He expelled a long breath as he leaned his head against the headrest of his seat. If that's how she wants to play it? "We're not going anywhere until we resolve this." 

As if that was her Que., she hurriedly grabbed the door handle to try to get out. Her frustration only mounted when she realized that he'd over ridden her door lock from his side of the truck. She couldn't get out. 

She turned on him with white eyes as her voice cracked, "Unlock my door now!" She ordered. 

"No, not until we talk this out. I'm not intimidated by your powers. Are you forgetting my body acts as a conductor for other mutant powers?" He asked. 

No she hadn't, but it was worth a try. She sat back in her seat and reverted her eyes to their normal cat-like blue color. "All right Bishop you win." She released the door handle. "Talk!" 

He turned to look at her, "Why are you so mad at me? Are you really that mad at me because I didn't want to make love to you on the beach, in front of whoever decided to walk or drive by?" 

"No." 

"Then what?" He asked. 

"You rejected me!" 

"I what?" Bishop was puzzled. What's she talking about? 

"I offered myself to you and you rejected me!" 

"No I did ...!" 

"Yes you did!" She interrupted 

"How do you figure that?" He shook his head, No. "I was all over you! What more do you want?" He exclaimed. 

She paused a moment before she answered, "I wanted more than just the physical Bishop. I wanted the feeling of what the physical would bring. I wanted you to see me for more than a teammate. I wanted you to see me as a woman." 

He chuckled, "Ororo, a man would have to be blind, death and dumb not to see you as a woman, so I don't understand what you are getting at." 

"I wanted to be desired. I wanted you to be so caught up in me to the point, you would lose all control. I wanted to see if I could make you do that. I wanted to feel like a woman again." 

Oh! He comtemplated her words before he spoke again. "Ororo ..." he said as he briefly combed his hands through his hair at the temples, "... how could you think I would see you for anything else? It nearly killed me to stop us. I wanted you so bad, that if you'd asked me to lift the Empire State Building, I would've done it." She smiled a little at his declaration. "But I couldn't do what you wanted, not there. We've only just started seeing one another. I want more than just sex and if we'd made love earlier, that's all that would have been between us. You deserve to be treated special. Don't you know how beautiful and enchanting you are? You're not a one night stand and you are not the type of woman you only take out when you want sex either. You deserve to be loved, cherished and honored. That's why I had to stop us on the beach." 

His speech hit home for her. The rain outside began to subside to a slow drizzle pace. For the first time since they'd left the beach, she openly smiled at him. 

"You are a very special woman Ororo Munroe and you should never settle for less than what you deserve. I don't know what the situation was between you and Forge, but he was an absolute fool to leave you. The way I see it, is that his loss is my gain." 

By the time he'd finished, she was speechless. It'd never occurred to her that he thought like that. 

The rain outside stopped and the clouds began to disburse. She looked down into her lap, "Thank you Bishop. I needed to hear that." She turned her gaze back to him, "How can we go back after things have went so far between us? It is my understanding that desire only build stronger and stronger." 

He sank down in his seat bracing his knee against the dashboard in front of him. "I know. But it's not like we will never make love Ororo, it's just postponed for a little while until we can sort through things. I plan on plenty of cold showers and a lot of exercise." 

She chuckled, "I am sorry but I could not help myself." 

Taking her hand in his, "Neither could I. But we'll both know when the time is right. Then heaven help both of us." 

She cocked her head to the side as she studied him, "I see you in a whole new light. Remy has done a beautiful job raising you. I will have to tell him so." 

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Before the sickness over took him and he went insane, he was indeed a great father." His mind turned inward as he thought about the old Witness in his timeline. "I'll never be able to thank him enough." 

"You want have to, that is just Gambit's way." 

Bishop reached down on his door panel, popping the door locks, "We can get out now." He said as he sat up in his seat to open his door. 

"No," she reached over grabbing his arm to stop him. "Can not we just sit here a little while longer?" 

He looked at her, then sat back in his seat. "Sure thing Ororo, I would like nothing better." ---------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 6 

They stayed in the truck Storm knew at least another hour or so, getting to know one another better. She had calmed down now that she understood Bishop's reluctance toward her. 

During the time spent in the truck, they concentrated on finding out things about one another. Bishop told her about what it was like growing up in his time and about how he'd taken up painting for relaxation. She told him of how she had to survive after her parent's deaf and about how tending to plants relaxed her. They found that they both enjoyed the same type of music, movies and sporting events. 

This is amazing, thought Bishop as he smiled at her, She's the perfect woman. How did I ever live without her? 

Wow! thought Storm as she smiled to him. What a man! 

He was walking her to her steps that were at the base of her loft to say good night. Bishop had visions of walking her to her front porch like a couple of teenagers on a first date, but that didn't really apply to them because they lived in the same house. 

They stopped just in front of her steps. This is awkward, thought Bishop. What would father do? Then it hit him. "Good night Ororo," he said as she reached up to turn her door knob. He took her other hand in his, bend down and kissed it. The actions startled her for a split second. She watched as he gently applied pressure towards the front of his mouth in a delicate but sensuous display of emotion. His raven black pony-tailed hair fell down across his right shoulder as he slowly stood back up to released her hand. 

Her mouth fell open with the emotional need he had stirred in her again. She stood there gaping at him, motionless. Then as if coming out of a dream, she blinked, "Thank you Bishop." 

He slightly bowed to her as he turned to leave her at her door. 

She caught his hand to stop him. Bishop turned slightly back toward her. He gazed into her eyes trying to read all the emotions he saw. She tugged him back in her direction. Storm pulled herself up to where he stood as he encircled her with his arms. 

He studied her face, her smooth tan flawless complexion, her beautiful blue eyes, her small pointed nose and her sensuous mouth. 

Storm reached up to his face, smoothly and ever so gently, she stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. He bowed his head and closed his eyes as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. 

She rose on her tiptoes to meet him half way. 

The kiss was brief. All to soon for Storm, he began pulling away from her. She protested a little but decided that it would be for the best to let him work this out his own way. She just hoped that it wouldn't take forever. 

He released her out of his arms so she could step back. Storm did as he wanted. "This is going to be torture," she whispered. 

He took several steps back from her, "I know but it will be worth the wait," he said as he turn to go down the hall. "Good night Ororo." 

Shortest wait you will ever have, she thought. "Good night," she called out to him as he began to stroll toward the direction of his room in the men's wing of the mansion. She watched him walk away from her. 

He wouldn't allow himself to look back at her until he got to the opposite end of the mansion. The desire to go back and finish what they'd started was too great. When he got to the men's hallway, he couldn't help it, he turned so he could wave to her, still standing where he'd left her. She waved back to him just before she turned her door knob to disappear inside. 

"Whew!! What a woman!" Cold shower number one coming right up. --------------------------------------------------- 

THE END --------------------------------------------------- Feeling Like A Woman Again - Spoiler Hello, 

This is Linda McWray. I thought I'd share a few thoughts with you about my latest attempt at Fan Fiction, "Feeling Like A Women Again." 

You know when you see a writer's comments and they say that crap about the story wrote itself? Well now I know what they mean. This story just did that. Granted, it is the shortest of the three I have loaded, but it is dear to my heart. 

I thought I'd explore a possible relationship between Storm and Bishop. I had no idea when I started that she would end up being the aggressor and that he would sort of say, "Hey wait a minute, I want more." Talk about your twist. :-) 

I did like the part where he explains to her exactly what he wanted for her and from her. If only all men could be this expressive. :-o Wouldn't that be great? It would probably cut the divorce rate in half. 

Anyhow, I hoped you like this one because it will be a while before I post another one. "Which One Is She" and "Ya're Wha'?" both promises to be very long and intense. But for those of you who are on my mailing list, you will be notified chapter by chapter instead of story by story. 

In the mean time, stay cool and peace out. ------------------------------------------------------- Linda's Disclaimer: All characters that are contained in this story are the soul property of Marvel Comics. They are used without their permission and are meant for entertainment purposes only. No money has been or will be made from the use of any of the mentioned-to characters. 


End file.
